


The Best Night

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, David Bowie - Freeform, Ficlet, Oneshot, References to David Bowie, one chapter, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a teenager and has absolutely no one. No one but David Bowie, that is. The man's music makes it feel like he's not so alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultravioletness.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultravioletness.tumblr.com).



> No Johnlock or Sheriarty here, sorry! But enjoy starstruck Sherlock :)  
> Inspired by a post by ultravioletness on Tumblr

"Piss off, freak!" a student snapped as Sherlock deduced that he was cheating on his girlfriend right in front of her.

Sherlock hardly minded though. At 17 years old, he'd been practicing his deductions for years and had gotten quite good at them. They hardly made him any friends, but he was typically a more solitary creature anyway. The only real downside was that it tended to bring on bullies when he deduced things that perhaps were better off left unsaid. However, this time, he left before the potential bully had a chance to strike. He sighed as he took a seat in the library by himself instead. He rarely stayed around the other students. He'd eat his lunch in the library listening to music until the period was over, then go to the next class.

Today was no exception. He headed straight for the library with his minuscule lunch, hardly feeling like eating. He just tucked himself away in a small corner of the library, nibbling on a sandwich as he started listening to his music. He put on his headphones and smiled as he listened to the lyrics. 

_It's a god-awful small affair_   
_To the girl with the mousy hair_   
_But her mummy is yelling, "No!"_   
_And her daddy has told her to go_   
_But her friend is nowhere to be seen_   
_Now she walks through her sunken dream_   
_To the seat with the clearest view_   
_And she's hooked to the silver screen_

It all seemed to strike a cord with Sherlock. Mummy was always telling him no. No, he couldn't experiment to see how much sulfur it would take to make Mycroft sick. No, he couldn't start a fire in the kitchen. No, he couldn't do anything he wanted to. And Father had told him time and time again to get out of the house, especially after he'd just done an experiment he'd known he wasn't supposed to. It was always temporary, but that never made it any better. And he never had any friends to worry about, so of course they were nowhere to be seen. He always got attached to certain things though.

_But the film is a saddening bore_   
_For she's lived it ten times or more_   
_She could spit in the eyes of fools_   
_As they ask her to focus on_

Wasn't that the truth? Sherlock hated most films. They hardly ever interested him. Especially the ones about people not fitting in that ended up with the main character in love with some normal bloke who hardly deserved them. He didn't want that, so he rarely went to the movies. They were always like that. He'd identify with being lost and having no one only to be crushed as the character found someone normal. That wasn't what he wanted. He could spit at them if he wanted to.

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall_   
_Oh man look at those cavemen go_   
_It's the freakiest show_   
_Take a look at the lawman_   
_Beating up the wrong guy_   
_Oh man wonder if he'll ever know_   
_He's in the best selling show_   
_Is there life on Mars?_

Sherlock had to admit, David Bowie knew what he was talking about. He normally hated musicians, but David Bowie was amazing. He made Sherlock think about various things he'd never considered before and made him feel better about being alone, left out, different. It was a comforting sound for Sherlock to have, David Bowie's voice. Others thought he was a moron for enjoying this music, but he loved it and didn't care what they thought. David Bowie seemed to voice everything Sherlock had ever thought. Everyone seemed like cavemen to the teen and he constantly saw people in authority abusing that power. And then of course there was his favorite line" Is there life on Mars? Sherlock always loved considering that possibility. He had a poster of Mars right next to his David Bowie poster and whenever he looked at them, he loved thinking of the possibility that someone could be on that red planet. 

Of course, that wasn't the only David Bowie song he loved. Sherlock very rarely listened to anyone else. He loved Life on Mars, Space Oddity, and so many more. He could relate to everything David Bowie sang.

_This is Major Tom to Ground Control_   
_I'm stepping through the door_   
_And I'm floating_   
_in a most peculiar way_   
_And the stars look very different today_   
  
_For here_   
_Am I sitting in a tin can_   
_Far above the world_   
_Planet Earth is blue_   
_And there's nothing I can do_

Space Oddity. It always made him comfortable and happy when he was high. He could relate to it so well. He constantly felt like he was floating and things could look so different. Sometimes even beautiful. It felt like he was floating above the world and sometimes it seemed okay that he didn't have any control over how he felt or what he saw. And then, of course, Major Tom returned in Ashes to Ashes. Sherlock loved how David Bowie's songs all seemed to be tied together, inextricably linked and knotted together so they could never be broken apart.

_Ashes to ashes, funk to funky_   
_We know Major Tom's a junkie_   
_Strung out in heaven's high_   
_Hitting an all-time low_   
  
_Time and again I tell myself_   
_I'll stay clean tonight_   
_But the little green wheels are following me_   
_Oh, no, not again_

Another song to listen to when he was feeling the itch to get high yet again. It seemed that David Bowie just made everything better. Sherlock felt like he knew the man even though there wasn't a chance he could. But he listened to every song over and over again. It made him feel like there was someone who understood him. Maybe Bowie couldn't deduce like he could. Bu that didn't mean he couldn't understand Sherlock's experience with bullies and all of these awful people and voices yelling at him. And one day, Sherlock's greatest dream came true. His mother gave him tickets to a David Bowie concert for his birthday along with backstage passes. He kept them safe and secure, treasuring them until the day of the concert. He loved the entire concert, even using some of the money Mummy had given him to buy some David Bowie cds and merchandise. After the concert, which Sherlock adored, he got to go backstage and meet his hero, David Bowie. It was a heart-stopping moment, though Sherlock rarely found himself so starstruck. He finally got up the courage to speak to the man and was amazed by what he had to say.

"Sherlock, right?" David Bowie answered with a smile after Sherlock had greeted the man and told him everything. "Look, I can tell you're a bright kid. Way past where I was at your age. I bet you could so amazing things. And if my music helps you do that, then I'm honored. I'm glad you got to come to my concert tonight. And when you go home, why don't you take this with you and keep it close by when you're working on your next great experiment, huh?" he told the teen, signing his brand new David Bowie t-shirt. Sherlock was completely starstruck. It was certainly the best night of his young life.


End file.
